1. Technical Field
This invention relates to walls or panels of glass blocks and to devices and methods used in constructing such walls or panels. More particularly, the invention relates to architectural glass block walls or panels containing connectors which facilitate construction and provide enhanced structural integrity and strength to the wall or panel. The terms "wall" and "panel" are used interchangeably herein and each connotes the other as well as partitions, windows and other structures for which architectural glass blocks have heretofore been used.
2. Description of Related Art
Glass blocks are architecturally favored as a construction material from the standpoint of their usefulness in forming panels having an aesthetically pleasing appearance, thermal and sound insulating ability, weather resistance coupled with low maintenance requirements, resistance to vandalism and forced entry, and ability to transmit light to virtually any desired degree to provide optimum illumination.
Most commonly used glass blocks, and the ones to which this invention applies, are formed by fusing together two halves of pressed glass which results in an upstanding central projection or ridge around the middle of the circumference of the block. Ordinarily, glass blocks are assembled in a panel on-site using mortar, cement, grout, or caulking material as is the practice with regular bricks or cement blocks. Such panels can be also be pre-assembled elsewhere and shipped to the job site.
Unfortunately, the non-porous, non-absorbent surfaces of glass blocks do not permit the formation of a strong bond with mortar, and several schemes have been devised to overcome this drawback. For example, the circumferential surfaces of some glass blocks are roughened by the manufacturer; also, resinous coatings have been applied to such surfaces to which the mortar used in setting the blocks can better adhere.
In laying up glass blocks, greater care is needed than with bricks or other types of masonry. Glass blocks are usually laid up in straight, horizontal courses and vertical tiers rather than overlapping as in the case of bricks, and it is important architecturally, aesthetically and structually, that the blocks be uniformly spaced, both horizontally and vertically. Also, because glass blocks are relatively heavy and since they do not absorb water from the mortar as do bricks or concrete blocks, the mortar should be used in a firmer mix to support the weight of the blocks. Moreover, since mortars that are suitable for use in laying glass blocks are of the type which set slowly, only a few courses of blocks can be laid up at a time; otherwise, the weight of freshly laid blocks will tend to squeeze out the mortar between the lower courses, thus making it difficult to align the glass blocks properly. Special fast-setting mortars are sometimes used in order to try to avoid this problem, but this is less desirable from a structural standpoint.
For all of these reasons, glass block panels, despite their architectural advantages, are often avoided by builders and others who must pay the relatively high labor cost in constructing them.
A number of efforts have been made over the years to facilitate the construction of glass block panels. These efforts generally have been aimed at providing spacing and reinforcement in the form of pins, spacers, anchors, and the like as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,798,088; 1,868,236; 2,112,241; 2,227,842; 2,239,537; 2,527,985; 3,295,281; and 4,058,943. However, none of these methods has gained acceptance in the architectural profession or building trades, either because such methods are not applicable to glass blocks of conventional design, or because their use requires the exercise of skill beyond that possessed by the typical mason, or because they just don't work well enough or are not economical enough to justify their commercial use.
A need therefore exists for an innovative means to facilitate the laying of glass blocks, and for glass block panels and a method for constructing such panels which are more economical and of better quality than were previously attainable.
Accordingly, it is an object of present invention to provide a means for facilitating the laying of glass blocks to form panels.
Another object is to provide glass block panels of novel and improved construction compared to glass block panels made previously.
Yet another object is to provide a novel method for constructing glass block panels which is faster, easier and more economical than methods heretofore used and which results in the advantageous glass block panels of the present invention.
These and other objects of the invention as well as a fuller understanding of the advantages thereof, can be had by reference to the following description and claims.